1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for developing an interactive interface for a virtual reality system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for immediately creating and controlling a virtual reality interactive human body model for providing a user-centric interface which supports a user of a virtual reality system to acquire the same experience as reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major advantages of a virtual reality system is to provide users with virtual experience with a high degree of coincidence with reality. Conventional virtual reality systems include a virtual space simulated by a computer, a user of the real world, and an interface system that smoothly supports interaction between them.
Current industrial production systems are producing various kinds of goods in small quantities to satisfy shortening lifecycle of products and diverse demands of users.
In order to improve the efficiency of a product lifecycle system, which includes product development, planning, design, production, marketing and maintenance service after sales, production companies adopt computer systems such as Computer-Aided Design (CAD), digitalize a designing process, perform an integrated simultaneous designing, and link controllers of factory automation facilities with each other to thereby shorten the time from the planning of a product to the market. Computer systems adopted into the current production procedures, such as CAD, Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM), and Computer Aided Engineering (CAE), and digitalizing data which used to be manually managed in the form of documents are developing into a computer simulation technology to increase the efficiency.
Current digital systems, however, remain in the level of simple interaction between visualization using a two-dimensional (2D) display device and a desktop computer. Therefore, it is hard to apply a scenario based on direct interaction between a user and an actual work environment.